naruto of the nine rewrite
by Chooch77
Summary: a rewrite of my original Naruto of the nine. Still a harem! It's better than the original.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is a rewrite that I am doing of Naruto of the nine. I have looked to some of my older works like that and decided that I would rework them whenever I could. Especially since right now, as is, I can hardly read it in the format that it was written in.**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, torture, blood, gore, violence, cussing, innuendo, and sexual themes**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Skyrim. Neither do I own any of the characters that I have used for the story. I do, however, own any characters or attacks that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto got out of bed and sighed.

It was another boring day at the academy for him, and no one even liked him that much. There was that one shy girl, but she was a Hyuuga and would never be allowed to go out with him. Heck, the second that she even mentioned it, she would probably be placed in the branch family or killed.

He still couldn't understand why he was being forced to go to the academy with all of the others. He sure as heck didn't want to go there and become a ninja, which would require him to stay in the city.

Naruto got out the door and was immediately knocked out. His last thought was _How, I could have sworn that I covered all of my bases!_

That's right, which usually happened to Naruto. He had taken extreme measures to prevent it and even had made it nearly impossible for them to mob him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another place, an old man looked down at the crystal ball that he had and smirked. That would teach the demon not to try and leave the village anymore.

That's right, the old man regarded Naruto as a demon, and why wouldn't he? His wife had died in the initial attack by the Kyuubi.

The Hokage didn't really care about logic at that point in time. His logic was that the Kyuubi could never be held back by a seal and that was the reason why half of it was gone. The other half had taken over the human body that it had been sealed in.

And besides, it was all too easy to find people that would attack Naruto in mobs at that point. Ninjas on the other hand, they were much harder.

Sarutobi had to search through his ninja force in order to find some that hated Naruto, and he was pleased to find that many of them were logical enough to keep the attacks to a bare minimum. If Naruto died, that would hurt the village, and, as Hokage, he couldn't do that.

He got back to the crystal ball and continued looking through it in order to see how the attack turned out. This was planned to be one of the worst of all time with Naruto being extremely injured after it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was taken and tied to a pillar so that he couldn't escape. He was also placed in a dead end alley so that no one would be able to help him at this point.

"Stabby, stabby," A voice sing songed out before stabbing Naruto with a knife.

Naruto didn't cry out or even look like he was in pain; he knew that that would only make things worse.

The man with the knife frowned as Naruto didn't even look affected by the attack.

"Well then, demon, let's see how you deal with multiple knives stabbing into you!" The man roared with an insane glint in his eyes.

The crowd that had gathered to watch the torment of the demon all cheered.

A knife first went into his thigh, and then another went between his bones in his shoulder.

Naruto gritted his teeth but still didn't cry out. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction till the moment that he died.

He was stabbed three more times before he finally ended up passing out from pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi frowned. This was not how things were supposed to go with the mob. They weren't active enough in their torment of him. He had already been knocked out even!

Sarutobi sighed and frowned. How was he supposed to fit this with his plans for the demon?

Ah well, he would just meet with him whenever he was in the hospital.

He signaled his personal root ANBU and had them get the demon to the hospital and make sure he received treatment with minimum pain nullification.

At least that would help torment the demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he woke up in a gigantic sewer.

'Huh, I've been thrown in a sewer before, but never one this big.' Naruto thought as he took in his surroundings.

He started walking forward and was met with the sight of a gigantic gate.

"**Come closer," **a voice said.

"Why would I come closer? You were put there for a reason and if I came closer, you would have the perfect opportunity to injure me." Naruto stated, not even shaken by the loud booming voice that he had just heard.

"**Heh, I underestimated you. I had figured that you would be a stupid moron." **The voice said as it slowly lurched forward and showed itself.

The voice belonged to a gigantic red fox with nine tails that swung wildly behind it. It was red and had red slitted eyes.

"Ah, the Kyuubi, I would say that I was surprised to find you here, but, that would be a lie." Naruto said with a shrug.

It was almost like he had already known.

"**Okay, why the hell aren't you surprised? I set up that whole display for almost ten years!" **The Kyuubi growled out.

Naruto sweatdropped. The Kyuubi was extremely dramatic.

"It was logical with the way that I was hated by the village. And, also, I would rate that as a five out of ten." Naruto said.

"**Why the hell does it only get a five? My performance was expert!" **The Kyuubi whined.

Naruto just slapped his face.

"One, I had already figured that you were in there. Two, you are most definitely not the scariest thing that I have ever seen, that belongs to a man with a bowl cut that wears a green jumpsuit." Naruto and the Kyuubi both shuddered at that.

"So, why have you called me here?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi before conjuring up a chair.

"**How did you do that?" **The Kyuubi asked as the chair appeared.

"It's my mind; I can do what I want." Naruto said with a shrug.

"**Okay, now, the reason I have called you is that I have seen what your life was like. How would you like some reprieve?" **The Kyuubi asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"**Have you ever heard of Tamriel?" **The Kyuubi asked.

"Nope, can't say that I have." Naruto said.

"**Not surprising, however, I have found something inside of your blood that I didn't expect to find. Your father has the blood of several different creatures throughout his bloodline. However, those creatures do not exist in this country. They exist only inside of Tamriel." **The Kyuubi said.

"What does this have to do with what you are offering?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"**My offer is to send some trainers through a gate of sorts and have them train you. There would be one for each of my tails." **The Kyuubi stated.

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked immediately after he heard the deal.

The Kyuubi smirked, this human certainly was worthy.

"**When the time comes, you will have to do one favor for me with no right to turn it down." **The Kyuubi smirked.

"Two favors, the right to turn down what you ask." Naruto countered.

"**Deal," **The Kyuubi said.

"Now what do we do? How are you going to get them here?" Naruto questioned.

"**Just wait and let me store up power in order to do it. Come back in three days." **The Kyuubi commanded.

"I think that this could be the start of a very good friendship." Naruto said with a smirk that was returned by the Kyuubi.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this rewrite of Naruto of the nine. **

**I have started a new policy in which I shall not post another chapter of this until I get 5 reviews.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Judging by the current criteria that I have for updating stories, this story fits the criteria, and so I am updating the story again.**

**Here is the criteria:**

**7 reviews for 2 chapters**

**20 reviews/ 50 favorites and 50 follows for 3 chapters**

**35 reviews/ 75 favorites and 80 follows for 4 chapters**

**50 reviews/ 100 favorites and 105 follows for 5 chapters**

**I have few other stories that make the cut, but I like this strategy well enough to continue it, plus, I think that it is fair.**

**So, if you want to see a story continued, follow the guideline and favorite or review!**

**Chapter 2**

"What's going on old man? What happened?" Naruto asked innocently after he got out of his head and realized that he was in a hospital bed with the third Hokage sitting in front of him.

"Some of the villagers managed to sneak into my office using the secretary to knock me out and then got to your file and attacked you using some of the ninja." Sarutobi smiled.

'Liar,' Naruto thought before saying, "Oh, I suppose that makes sense."

Naruto was no idiot, he knew that each time that he was in the Hokage's office that the secretary was just under henge on Sarutobi's orders so that Naruto would never realize the truth: that Sarutobi was the one who set the mobs on him.

Sarutobi smiled as he left the room after a long talk with the demon, it appeared that everything was going according to plan once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was finally released from the hospital a few days later, and he decided to get to his favorite hiding spot in Konoha: one that was completely unknown by everyone.

He had found it after he had ran away from an attack on his fourth birthday, after that, he had continued going up there and even went so far as to stock pile everything that he had stolen or gotten through illicit means up there. No one would be able to find it unless he told them where it was.

Naruto had all kinds of stuff in the room. He had books, scrolls, videos, cards, and even a bed and a refrigerator/freezer stockpiled with food that he could eat.

"Home, sweet home," Naruto muttered to himself as he got into the monument where his hiding spot was.

His hiding spot was through what appeared to be a spike in the fourth Hokage's hair from the Kyuubi's last attack on the village.

However, the spot was really a hidden place that the Hokage had created and that no one had found. He had found all of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan's jutsu information, however, he was still going over the theoretical portion of all the jutsus and seals and even taijutsu or bloodlines.

"**So you found this place? I was almost sure that it had been completely buried by the Namikaze idiot before his death, it appears that there was still one entrance." **The Kyuubi said loudly.

"You know about this place?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course I do. I suppose that it is a good idea that you found it, it has seals all over it that prevent detection from the outside world. This will let us summon the nine people that we need much more easily." **The Kyuubi said with a practical smirk in his words.

Naruto just nodded, he could see how that seal could be helpful for them to use in this situation.

"**Okay, are you ready to do this?" **The Kyuubi asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure and ready. We have our agreement, now stick to the plan." Naruto commanded.

The Kyuubi stayed silent before a bright light appeared.

Naruto closed his eyes from the intense light and then opened them a few seconds later. He saw nine unconscious bodies on the floor, but he couldn't make out who or what they were.

"It worked!" Naruto said excitedly to the Kyuubi.

"**Nice, now, I am going to sleep, don't wake me until I am ready to be woken." **The Kyuubi grunted as it went to sleep for a nice and long nap.

Naruto was brought back to the real world by a sword to his neck.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" The woman that was holding the sword said. She wore some sort of hunter's uniform and had a tribal marking on her face.

Harry looked around for some help and then the bodies of the others became much clearer.

"I'm alive," One of them said in shock. She wore a red uniform and had blonde hair.

"Obviously, you foolish mortal," A black skinned woman scowled. She had darker hair and red eyes.

"Shut it, Nocturnal," A beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and in what looked to be a very fitting dress.

"Peace, Dibella, we need to find a way out of here," A calm and serious looking woman said.

Another of the woman snorted, "Easy for you to say, when I find the person that summoned us, I will enact a bloody vengeance."

"Who says we have to enact vengeance, Boethiah, it could be fun messing with him." Another giggled. The woman had four arms and wore an all body robe.

"Just be careful with the undead, Melphala," Another person said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you getting injured, would we, Meridia?" One of two women who were standing together commented with a laugh.

"You! I should have smelled the stench of a vampire." Meridia scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, say it all you want, I really don't care." The same vampire scowled.

"Is it really wise to antagonize her, Serena?" The other woman asked.

"Peace, Alva, she cannot do anything to us." Serena replied.

Naruto did a head count and frowned.

"Odd," He muttered as he counted again.

"Where are we and who are you?" The woman with the blade pointed at his throat said again.

This drew the attention of the others to Naruto.

"Um, well, you're on the other side of the world, for one." Naruto offered.

"That answers one question, but who are you?" The woman demanded again.

"I'd rather not tell someone with a sword standing over me." Naruto scowled out.

"Quit it, Aela," Serena scolded.

"Why should I listen to a vampire?" Aela demanded.

"Well, if we kill him, we will never know anything, now will we?" Serena reminded her.

"Plus, I'm the only one who knows the way out of here." Naruto offered up as more incentive to keep himself alive.

This seemed to turn all of the women to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Nocturnal demanded.

That was when Aela smelled something.

"How do you smell like all of us?" She demanded.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that my dad was all of your descendants, not very close, but, I have a special guest that enhanced my properties and gave me more of your powers." Naruto explained.

"What special guest are you talking about?" Meridia demanded.

Naruto winced, this was going to be a very long conversation.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It adds a bit more insight into the relationship between Naruto and the 3****rd**** Hokage, and it gives him a place to stay as well as has him meeting 10 different people. That will be explained next chapter!**

**Review or favorite so I can continue the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! This story is really taking off. I am impressed by the amount of reviews that I have gotten for this one. Keep going and I'll keep updating! **

**Everything is the same as last chapter.**

**I need 35 reviews for chapter 4**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sighed as he lay in his bed. It had been a long day and he had to explain to the ten different women why they could not go with him to his apartment.

In order to do that, Naruto had to give a brief synopsis of his life as well, but that didn't go over well and the group wanted to burn down the village. He was frankly shocked by the attitude that the women had taken up; he had expected them to do many things, but not destroy the village.

Tomorrow was the start of his training, according to them, and Naruto was going to try as hard as he could to get everything that he could inside of his mind. There was going to be no slacking this time.

Naruto continued to plan for the next day at that point in time, and then thought about who was teaching what and everything that he knew about them in order to plan for the lessons.

So far, they were only doing theory for a couple of months until he got the basics of it all down.

Meridia-types of undead and how to use necromancy

Azula- soul magic and enchanting

Aela-hunting, archery, dagger fighting

Astrid- assassination and spying, cloak spells

Dibella- clothes and armor

Nocturnal-in-depth look at thieving

Boethiah- two handed and sacrificial rituals

Serena-vampirism and creatures of the world

Melphala-psychology

Alva- alchemy

From what he knew, they were experts in their different areas, and that was good for him.

He would be able to learn more from them than anyone in the ninja world, especially since they weren't able to use magic.

However, this would give him a great advantage over the village whenever he decided that it would be a good time to leave it.

Naruto had already made a plan for what he was going to do after he left the village.

He was going to create a new village in snow or wave country. It would be easy enough to defend and everything and he should be able to find some missing Nin that left their countries in order to live out their lives in peace.

Naruto plotted and planned about the village for the rest of the night before he finally fell asleep the following morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Meridia

"I have a question before we begin." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Meridia asked.

"Why are you teaching about the undead when you hate the undead?" Naruto asked, a bit confused at the logic.

"It's simple, undead are always going to come, even I've acknowledged that, but, they can come as your enemy or your ally. I'd rather have them as my ally." Meridia explained calmly.

Naruto made an o at the realization.

"Now, there are five main forms of undead. Can you give me one of them?" Meridia asked.

Naruto thought for a second and then said, "Vampire."

"Good, that is one type. The others are Draughr, Dragonpriests, reanimated corpses, and entrapped souls." Meridia said with a smile.

The lesson was more of a question and answer session that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Azula

I have a question, why are you the one teaching me out of all of the others that are there?" Naruto asked.

"It's because I am the master in enchanting due to the fact that I am the ruler of the soul cairn." Azula said proudly.

"The soul cairn?" Naruto asked.

"The soul cairn is the place where the disembodied souls go when they are trapped by the spell soul trap." Azula said.

"Isn't that the technique you said that you would be teaching me?" Naruto asked.

Azula nodded at that.

Naruto sweatdropped, his new teacher didn't seem to be one for talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Aela

"Okay, first things first, do you have a bestiary?" Aela asked him.

Naruto nodded at the question. He had found one for every area of the world.

"Good, what we are going to do today is look at their weaknesses and find out what each of them has in common with each other." Aela said.

Naruto blinked, something told him that the class today was not going to be that fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid and Naruto

"I will be teaching you about one of the most subtle arts around anywhere." Astrid said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Assassination," Astrid said.

"And, before you ask what I know that you are going to ask, I was the guild master of the dark brotherhood, the greatest assassin's guild in all of Skyrim." Astrid said proudly.

"What are we going to learn first was going to be my question." Naruto corrected her.

Astrid looked sheepish at that and just gave a loud laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dibella and Naruto

"I will be teaching you about the most important skill that may one day save your life. Clothes shopping and making." Dibella said.

"Why would that save my life?" Naruto asked.

"Because, if you have the wrong clothing, say, fast clothing for a long drawn out fight, you will die, but, if you have the right clothes, you will do good in the job." Dibella answered.

Naruto gave a silent 'oh' at that statement. He supposed that it made sense.

With that done, Dibella launched into her lecture about clothes.

Naruto would be a clothing and infiltration specialist by the time that she was done with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nocturnal and Naruto

"Throughout this, I will not baby you." Nocturnal started off.

Naruto just nodded, this fit his original impression of her.

"I will go through the lesson and then, at the end, if you have any questions, please ask." Nocturnal said.

Naruto and Nocturnal went through the theory and Naruto nodded at the end of it to signify that he understood the lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boethiah and Naruto

"I will be teaching you about the different types of two handed weapons and some of the easier sacrificial rituals in the next year. Please be prepared to work hard." She said.

Naruto just nodded, he understood that this would be one of the hardest tasks that he would go through.

Both her and Naruto went through an introduction course of the different two handed weapons that Naruto could use.

Of course, by the time that Boethiah was finished with him, Naruto would be able to use all of the weapons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena and Naruto

"Now, I have no doubt that Meridia has, at this point in time, filled your head with nonsense about vampires. I will be sure to clear those up at this point in time." She said.

Naruto just nodded.

From his perception of Meridia, it was extremely likely that she had botched up her explanation of vampires.

"I shall also teach you the creatures that were around the world." She explained.

Naruto nodded as she launched into a long lecture about the age of the world and the different creatures that inhabited it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Alva

Alva was the last one to teach him that day.

"I am here to teach you how to poison and cure anything. There are basic ones and advanced ones. The most advanced can even revive the dead or upgrade your own abilities. Naturally, I know some of the most advanced that there are and am constantly creating more." Alva said with a toss of her hair to the side.

Naruto blinked at that. He certainly wasn't expecting someone like that.

As the session went on, Naruto would slowly get used to all of them and their eccentricities.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please read and review!**

**I am still going by the policy of the reviews. I need to have people show interest to tell me how fast I should continue my stories and where my priorities for them should lie.**


End file.
